


Loneliness Cured

by Tyrantdk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gandora!Yugi, M/M, Mating Rituals, Slifer!Atem, dragon mating flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: Atem wonders the world alone after the fall of Egypt. He's traveled far from home, and has seen the ultimate treasure.





	Loneliness Cured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashethehedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashethehedgehog/gifts).



> Written for the ever lovely ashethehedgehog, who gave me inspiration & just wanted more of the puzzlenerds as their dragons. Love you, Ashe!

Atem landed gracefully on his padded paws. He shrank in form from his regal scarlet serpent into his tiny human one. He kept his dragon below his skin, but not close enough to tint the dark tan. He couldn’t have possibly been the only being to have spied the shiny object. He was going to get it before anything else could. It had become his passion to find such treasures. He had grown bored in the centuries since the fall of his followers.

Now he traveled as he pleased, gathering treasures & knowledge. He was rather far from home, but this one should be worth it. The reflection he had seen spoke of a large object. It would be perfect for his home! Atem trekked across the unfamiliar hilly terrain. This place was so lush, so green!

It smelled so clean, so fresh. The ground was moist under the soles of his feet. It wasn’t like his sandy desert at all. The coolness sank into him, chilling his inner heat slightly. He rather liked that. He could hear the sound thunder and rain in the distance. He saw the glint again, just at edge of the rain fall. It was moving. It was following the storm! Atem picked up his pace.

The closer he got, the more the glint began to take a living shape. It was a black dragon with ruby orbs or gems embedded into its hide. He followed after it, through the pelting rain. It had been so long since he had even seen another dragon. So long, and he was so lonely.

The dragon plopped down on a plateau. The rain let up slightly, the clouds stilling. He ducked behind a large formation of rocks. He almost slipped on the soaked moss, but managed to catch himself. He wondered what the other looked like in its human form. Would it like to travel with him? Was it lonely too? Dark violet eyes flicked to his hiding spot.

“I know you are there. Come where I can see you.” Atem stepped out. The other looked surprised. It cocked its head as it studied him. “What are you? You appear human, but smell of dragon.”

He grinned before racing off the plateau to free fall. He slid into his dragon easily, snapping his giant wings open. He landed beside the other on the cliff. It sniffed him, butting against his chin. The black tail slithered over to his, twining with it. He felt weird. He shrank back from the other dragon. It followed after him, hurt in its pretty pretty eyes.

“Do you not know when you are ready to mate?” Atem froze. Of course he didn’t! He was a god dragon. There was only one! The black dragon came to his side again. The tail wrapped around his, gentler this time. It pressed it head to his, cheek to cheek. “Follow me, Precious. Follow me.” It nudged him into the sky, flying high. He followed.

Their wings slowly synced as the other shifted its hips to line with his. If he was in human form, he would have blushed from the protruding pink appendage. Where was the other’s cock supposed to go? Wasn’t he supposed to have some matching hole? As if in answer to his pondering, something shifted just above his own cock slit.

He nuzzled Atem’s head as his hind legs took hold of his hips. A roar was ripped from him when the other’s cock slid into him. It was so different, yet so good! His roar trailed into a mewl as he licked his cheek. Back and forth he rocked into him. The speed built steadily with each thrust. Atem’s wings stopped as it grew more intense. Even his partner’s wings eventually stopped. A frenzy began as they free fell toward the valley below.

Roars of pleasure and victory rang out before they ripped apart. Atem had pulled away far too low. He cried out as he the rock face. His vision darkened. Even the sounds of the storm faded away.

* * *

 

Yugi nursed his nameless mate. He was beautiful, and he was glad to have found him. His skin was such a rich golden color, and soft as a newborn’s underbelly. Wild scarlet hair flowed over the silken pillow. He gently bathed his naked flesh. His poor mate had taken such a hard tumble from their mating flight. There was an ugly bruise running down his right shoulder and arm.

He groaned softly. Yugi cupped his cheek, smiling softly. Warm scarlet eyes blinked at him. He lowered slightly, letting his mate scent him. At the small smile, he pressed his nose to his cheek and nuzzled him gently. He returned the nuzzle. The gems in his pale skin glowed with soft warm violet light.

“How do you feel, Precious?” He said. Yugi drew away to rinse the cloth, before returning to cleaning his mate.

“Sore. Why did you not leave me? Is that not what we do when a mate does not go back into the sky?”

“You are mine. You accepted me as your mate, and I did leave my seed in you. I could not possibly leave you, my Precious. I am the last of my species. I am no longer alone, now that I have you, Love.” He placed a peck on his cheek.

“I have always been the only one. My humans worshipped me as a god. …What is your name?”

“My momma named me Yugi. She came from far away.”

“I have had many names, but I have always preferred Atem. Yugi?”

“Yes, my Atem?”

“Would you like to live in a temple?” He looked around. “It is very far from here.”

“We shall go when the bruise fades. Atem, what is it like where you are from?” Yugi finished bathing him. He pushed the bowl and cloth away. He crawled over him. He curled comfortably into his uninjured side. He pulled a thin blanket over them, trapping their heat.

“It is warm, very warm, during the day and cold at night. There is desert sand and palm trees. The Nile cuts through it all like liquid silver.”

“Sounds so different from here.”

“It is. My home is dry and arid, while it is very wet and humid here. Everything is so green.” He hummed softly, content and sleepy in their shared warmth. They fell silent. Yugi dozed as he listened to his mate’s heartbeat and breathing.

* * *

 

Atem curled in the soft fabric of his nest. Yugi walked around the temple, studying the artwork. The few remaining followers still cared greatly for his ancient temple. He placed what few treasures he had with his mate’s, mixing them together. He nuzzled the other’s distended black belly. It had taken them longer than they thought to return.

“How do you feel? Did we cut our arrival to close?”

“I am fine, Yugi. Our young will be here in a few days, so yes, in a sense. I am cold, Treasure.” He chuckled as he settled into the nest. He hummed at the softness against his scales. Atem pressed his nose to his chin. He whined until Yugi lifted his head to slide his nose under. He wrapped a black wing around him.

“Comfortable?” Atem grunted in reply. “Good. Just rest until our young come, and I shall take care of everything. I love our home. It is beautiful.” Yugi twisted their tails together as his mate fell asleep.

 


End file.
